


Tailor Made

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says Independence Day can only be celebrated in America? (short, silly Atlantis-based AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailor Made

  


The first explosions rattled the control tower windows, sending everyone scrambling to their consoles for damage assessment. "Are we under attack?" Sam demanded, taking the stairs three at a time.

Zelenka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, squinting at the display. "No, and I don't – _Pane Bože!_" He grabbed onto the console to avoid being knocked from his feet as the tower shook once more.

Concerned, she headed back down for the outer doors - they slid open and she was witness to another explosion as the whatever-it-was detonated directly overhead. Sam sighed as she heard faint cheers coming from the west pier, and tapped her earpiece. "John, is Baal with you by any chance?"

_"Uh… he might be around somewhere,"_ Sheppard admitted, sounding vaguely guilty. _"I think he's looking for his radio."_

Sam just bet he was. "What do you two think you're doing?"

_"Well… it_ is _July 4th, Sam. We can't just let Independence Day go by without celebrating! We made Baal an honorary American since he's really good with this stuff."_

She shook her head in dismay. It figured that Baal would adore any holiday that catered to his love for anything that exploded.

  



End file.
